I'm not that guy
by BigBoyLemonade
Summary: Lorsque Clarke organise une fête, Raven, sa meilleure amie est évidemment de la partie. Elle compte bien profiter de cette soirée afin d'oublier ses tracas du quotidien, mais c'est sans compter le colocataire de Clarke, Bellamy. Ils vont malgré tout apprendre à se connaître, mais dans des circonstances atténuantes. (le résumé est nul, je vous l'accorde :p)


**Coucou les grounders :D**

 **Je suis nouvelle sur ce site, et je commence doucement en postant mon premier OS :)**

 **Je n'en ai jamais écrit auparavant, alors soyez indulgents! Mais n'hésitez pas non plus à poster des reviews afin de me dire ce qui vous a plu ou non, afin que je puisse m'améliorer. Les reviews sont importantes pour les auteurs, et ça fait toujours plaisir ;).**

 **→Alors oui, c'est un OS Rellamy, et je crois être la seule? Je sais que ce ship n'est pas aussi populaire que le Clexa ou le Bellarke, ou même Linctavia, mais j'espère que vous lirez quand même (même ceux qui ne les shippent pas.. Qui sait, peut-être que ça vous plaira).**

 _ **Je ship également Bellarke et Princess Mechanic (et Linctavia et j'en passe!)... Oui je suis bizarre, mais la plupart des couples de The 100 me conviennent, et en l'occurence ce sont mes deux relations préférées. Enfin bref.**_

 **→ D'ailleurs je pense à commencer une fanfiction Crossover Le Labyrinthe x The 100, et celle-ci sera Bellarke ^^. Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si l'idée vous tente, ça me motivera pour poster !**

 **-J'arrête de blablater, bonne lecture ! :p**

* * *

Raven consulte sa montre : 18h56. Sa pièce mécanique enfin réparée, elle se relève tant bien que mal et prend sa veste, inspectant une dernière fois la voiture afin de vérifier si elle a bien tout fait. Mais evidemment qu'elle a bien tout fait, c'est Raven. C'est la meilleure. Elle se dirige vers le bureau de Wick, et entre sans toquer.

 **-J'ai fini ! C'était un sacré bordel sous son capot, mais j'ai réparé les pièces endommagées, même pas eu besoin de les remplacer ! Bon, j'y vais. A demain.**

 **-Attend là, il est quelle heure ?** répond Wick en se tournant vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Raven soupire, et consulte sa montre pour la deuxième fois.

 **-18h58.**

 **-Et tu finis à..?**

 **-19h. Mais comme j'ai finis ce que j'avais à faire et que je suppose que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je me casse,** marmonne Raven en prenant son sac.

 **-Hey, pourquoi t'es si pressée ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de quitter le garage avant l'heure. Je dirais même que c'est la première fois que tu le fais, en fait.**

 **-J'ai rendez-vous avec des amies, ce soir. J'aimerais bien ne pas être en retard, ça fait un moment qu'on attend cette soirée.**

 **-T'as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?** l'interroge Wick.

 **-Wick, t'es chiant ! A 19h30, mais sachant que je suis lente, je préfère partir maintenant,** s'exaspère Raven. **J'y vais en voiture, alors...**

 **-Tu préfères pas plutôt que je t'accompagne ?**

 **-Je me débrouille très bien toute seule, j'ai pas besoin de toi ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'y vais.**

 **-Raven, ça me dérange pas, j't'assure ! En plus ma voi...**

 **-Ta voiture craint,** l'interrompt Raven. **Fous-moi un peu la paix, tu veux?**

Wick pousse un soupir et passe ses mains derrière sa tête, tandis que Raven ouvre la porte pour sortir.

 **-Pourquoi t'es aussi froide avec moi ?** lance Wick alors qu'elle franchit le seuil.

Raven se stoppe, cependant elle ne se retourne pas.

 **-Quoi ? N'importe quoi,** murmurre-t-elle.

 **-Fais pas l'innocente.**

Silence.

 **-Enfin bref, je crois que je te préférais avant qu'on couche ensemble...**

La jeune femme, toujours silencieuse, ferme les yeux un instant. Elle n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend la discussion.

Wick se lève et vient se placer à coté d'elle.

 **-Ecoute, je sais pas comment ça se passe avec les autres gars d'habitude, mais faut que t'arrête de me rejeter maintenant qu'on a couché ensemble. C'était cool vraiment, je regrette pas, et d'ailleurs je t'ai proposé de continuer, si tu voulais. Mais t'as refusé, alors maintenant t'assumes. Soit on essaye, enfin je veux dire, tous les deux, tu vois, de voir si ça marche, si on peut avoir plus que juste du sexe. Une vraie relation quoi. Ou soit on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais dans ce cas t'arrête de me fuir comme ça. C'est simple !**

Raven lève les yeux vers lui, et murmure doucement :

 **-Tu crois vraiment que tout vient de toi, hein ?**

Et sans un mot de plus, elle se dirige vers sa voiture, laissant derrière elle un Wick perplexe et complètement perdu face à sa réaction.

Elle ouvre la portière et s'engouffre difficilement à l'intérieur. Alors qu'elle allume le contact, l'heure s'affiche sur la tableau de bord : 19h01. Finalement, Wick aura réussi à la faire partir à l'heure. Elle appuie sur la pédale de frein, testant ses réflexes, avant de démarrer. Sur la route, elle essaie de rester concentrée malgré toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnent dans sa tête. Ce soir, Clarke organise une soirée pour fêter son diplôme de médecine qu'elle a brillamment obtenu. La fête se déroule dans le petit appartement qu'elle partage avec son colocataire. Raven n'y est jamais allée, étant donné que leurs emplois du temps respectifs sont trop chargés en semaine, et que Clarke passe le week-end chez Finn. La plupart du temps Raven les rejoint, étant très proche de Finn, qu'elle considère comme son frère.

Ca fait quelques mois que Clarke et Finn sortent ensemble et tout se passe pour le mieux, ils sont l'exemple même du petit couple parfait. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble, c'est une évidence. Raven les envie beaucoup. Il faut dire qu'entre son travail, son fort caractère et son handicap, c'est pas évident de trouver chaussure à son pied. "Chaussure à son pied". C'est ironique. Généralement, lorsqu'un homme se présente à elle, et si il lui plait, évidemment, elle reste avec quelques semaines tout au plus, car le seul domaine dans lequel il la contente, c'est le sexe. Et même si le sexe c'est bien, ça ne fait pas tout. Alors elle se contente de profiter de sa vie de célibataire endurcie.

Raven se gare dans la petite allée que Clarke lui a indiqué, contente de ne pas avoir eu à freiner d'urgence pendant le trajet. Elle s'extirpe maladroitement de sa voiture et saisit ses béquilles, hésite un instant, et finit par les reposer sur le siège passager.

Elle n'en aura pas besoin, son atèle suffit bien. Elle est solide et lui permet marcher presque normalement, même si elle ne remplacera jamais sa jambe. Elle ne pourra jamais assez remercier Wick pour le lui avoir fait. Ils ont beau se chamailler, elle sait qu'il sera toujours là pour elle, pour l'aider. Même si leur relation n'est pas vraiment au beau fixe en ce moment, Raven apprécie réellement Wick, et elle sait qu'il en est de même pour lui. Peut-être qu'il l'apprécie juste un peu trop. Ca fait bientôt 6 mois qu'il l'a embauchée dans son garage, tout d'abord en tant que stagiaire puis désormais en mécanicienne. Enfin, toujours étant que cette atèle est un coup de génie. Pas que Wick soit un génie, non, loin de là. C'est sa seule invention qui ai fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant.

Le T-shirt de Raven est couvert de cambouis mais tant pis, elle se douchera chez Clarke et celle-ci lui trouvera bien une tenue correcte, après tout, Raven met sa main à couper que son amie a déjà tout prévu. Elle prévoit toujours tout. En même temps, c'est Clarke Griffin, et Clarke Griffin est parfaite. Raven le sait.

Alors qu'elle pénètre dans le hall d'immeuble, elle cherche l'ascenceur, sans succès.

 **-Dites-moi que c'est une blague,** marmonne-t-elle.

Clarke habite au 3ème étage.

Elle se demande un instant si elle ne devrait pas retourner chercher ses béquilles dans la voiture. Ca serait beaucoup plus simple. Mais après tout, si elle arrive à conduire sans causer d'accident, c'est que son atèle est suffisamment solide et pratique pour lui permettre de grimper des marches, non ?

Alors, prenant sur elle, elle commence son ascension, s'accrochant à la barre et priant pour que personne ne monte. Elle aurait tellement honte. Elle atteint enfin le premier étage, toute essouflée, et entreprend de gravir les marches pour le 2ème. Mais sa jambe se fait de plus en plus lourde, ses bras la tirent à force de s'accrocher et elle se décide alors à faire une petite pause.

Soudain elle entend des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, et décide alors de reprendre, l'air de rien. Elle tente de contrôler sa respiration alors qu'un homme apparaît, et Raven se plaque sur le coté pour le laisser passer. Putains d'escaliers étroits. Tout d'abord, l'homme passe à coté, la bousculant de ses larges épaules, et continue à enjamber les marches comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Raven s'agrippe à la rambarde, et soupire. Il l'a presque faite tombée, il aurait au moins pu s'excuser. Elle pose sa tête contre le mur et reprend son souffle le temps de laisser les battements de son coeur reprendre un rythme régulier.

Et alors qu'il avait disparu, l'homme réapparaît, redescendant les marches.

 **-Euh salut, t'as besoin d'aide, peut-être ?**

Sérieusement ? Il passe, la bouscule sans aucune excuse puis revient pour lui demander si elle a besoin d'aide, tout ça parce qu'entre-temps, il a sûrement remarqué qu'elle avait une putain d'atèle ? Elle sert les dents, la rage formant une boule dans son ventre.

 **-Alors ?** Redemande l'homme de sa voix grave, puisqu'elle ne répond toujours pas.

Raven prend le temps de le détailler. Il est brun aux cheveux bouclés, avec de petits yeux d'un noir intense et des taches de rousseur lui parsèment le visage, et elle doit admettre qu'il est plutôt attirant. Mais or de question pour Raven que cet homme l'aide, qu'il soit beau ou pas, et qu'elle en ai besoin ou non. Manquerait plus qu'elle perde la face.

 **-Non. C'est bon.**

 **-T'es sûre ? Parce que...**

 **-C'est bon ! Je m'en sors très bien, merci !**

 **-Vraiment ?** ricane le jeune homme.

La jeune femme ne répond pas, et se contente de remonter, passant à coté de l'homme. Celui-ci s'écarte alors qu'elle continue tant bien que mal, priant pour ne pas tomber à cause de son atèle. Elle lève péniblement sa jambe sur la marche suivante et sent toujours la présence du jeune homme dans son dos.

 **-Hey, passe devant.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Je vais te ralentir,** marmonne Raven.

 **-Oui,** réplique le brun avec un sourire qu'elle peut percevoir dans sa voix, **mais tu vas te fatiguer tôt ou tard, et tu craqueras et tu me demanderas de te porter. Donc j'attends.**

La jeune femme se retourne, lui faisant face.

 **-Et bien, tu peux toujours attendre, si ça te fait plaisir.**

Elle finit par atteindre l'étage 2.

 **-Plus qu'un étage,** souffle-t-elle tout bas.

 **-T'es au 3 ?** lui demande le jeune homme.

Tiens, elle l'avais presque oublié, lui. Elle hoche la tête, priant pour que lui soit au 2.

 **-Je suis au 3 aussi. Mais,** dit-il en la dépassant, **puisque tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, je vais te laisser galérer toute seule. Moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Bonne chance !**

Il se met à enjamber les marches quatre à quatre, sitôt qu'elle entend bientôt une porte qui s'ouvre, prouvant qu'il est déjà arrivé. La jeune garagiste soupire. Pourquoi elle ne peut pas faire ça, elle ?

* * *

Clarke ouvre la porte et découvre devant elle une Raven complètement essoufflée, mais ravie de la voir.

 **-Salut,** souffle Raven.

Clarke la détaille un instant.

 **-Ou sont tes béquilles ?** tonne la blonde.

 **-Oui merci je vais bien, et toi ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas... Ho Raven, je suis désolée ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur et que tu.. Oh, pardonne moi ! Mais tu aurais du m'appeler, je serai descendue t'aider !** s'affole son amie, se rendant soudainement compte de la situation.

 **-C'est bon, t'inquiète,** sourit Raven, encore à bout de souffle.

 **-Ou sont tes béquilles ?** répète Clarke.

 **-Dans ma voiture...**

 **-J'y crois pas. Tu devrais mettre un peu ta putain de fierté de côté, Raven. Regardes-toi un peu ! On dirait que tu viens de faire un double marathon en plein désert du Kenya dans une atmosphère à 50°C après avoir passé 2 jours sans eau ni nour...**

 **-Oh, ferme-là, Clarkounette !** s'exaspère Raven.

"Clarkounette" lève les yeux au ciel et la laisse passer. La brune entre dans le spacieux appartement, décoré pour l'événement.

 **-Wow, qu'il est grand ! C'est super d'habiter ici !**

Elle s'approche du balcon et découvre une vue imprenable sur la ville.

 **-Tu aurais dû m'inviter beaucoup plus tôt !**

Clarke rit, tandis qu'elle lui apporte un verre d'eau que Raven boit d'une seule traite.

 **-Oui, mais je le partage avec quelqu'un je te rappelle. Tout de suite, ça devient moins super,** dit la blonde avec un sourire.

 **-Pourquoi, il est pas sympa ? Pourtant tu m'avais dit que ton colocataire était..**

 **-Oh si ! Il est adorable ! Mais je crois que Finn est jaloux...**

 **-Bah, il doit bien s'y faire. Il sait que tu l'aimes et que tu ne sautes pas ton coloc' en semaine. Enfin ça...**

 **-Raven, chuuuuuut !** l'interrompt Clarke avec des gros yeux. **Il est là !**

 **-Ah oui?** dit son amie en cherchant son colocataire du regard. **Ou ça ?**

 **-Il se douche. Mais si tu veux savoir, alors, Bellamy est sexy, très gentil et protecteur. C'est un peu mon meilleur ami, en fait. Mais c'est un coureur de jupons, alors ne te fait pas trop d'illusions !**

 **-Des illusions de quoi ?** marmonne Raven.

Clarke hausse un sourcil. La brune sait très bien ce qu'elle veut dire.

 **-Oh Clarke, voyons, je ne suis pas non plus... Euh, sinon, tu pourrais me prêter une tenue ? Avant que les invités arrivent...,** glousse Raven en montrant son T-Shirt.

 **-Bien sûr, je vais pas te laisser avec toutes tes taches de cambouis. Bon, Bellamy, grouille, Raven doit prendre sa douche elle aussi !** crie Clarke en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain et en tambourinant contre la porte.

 **-A tes ordres, princesse !** répond une voix grave que Raven croit reconnaître.

Clarke lance un regard exaspéré à Raven suite à ce surnom et part dans la chambre pour aller chercher la tenue qu'elle avait préparé pour Raven tandis que celle-ci attend devant la salle de bain.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Bellamy torse nu muni d'une serviette autour de la taille qui sort de la salle de bain, pour se retrouver né à né avec la brune. Mais, le torse parfaitement dessiné du jeune homme se présentant soudainement devant elle, Raven ne peut que relooker chacun de ses muscles, ses épaules, ses abdominaux, ses bras, son torse, chaque parcelle de peau étant recouverte de gouttelettes d'eau qui glisse ça et là. Bellamy, qui n'a visiblement pas remarqué le regard insistant de Raven, la tire de sa rêverie.

 **-Toi ?!**

 **-Putain,** grogne Raven en le reconnaissant, soudainement tout à fait refroidie. **C'est une blague.**

 **-Je peux savoir qui t'es ? Et ce que tu fous là ?** s'étonne Bellamy.

 **-J'suis la meilleure pote de ta coloc'. Et j'attends pour prendre ma douche.**

Elle n'y croit pas. Cet abruti est vraiment le coloc' de Clarke ? Bon, elle a au moins raison pour une chose. Il est sexy.

 **-Vous vous connaissez ?** demande alors Clarke, ayant suivi leur échange depuis sa chambre.

 **-Oui, ton adorable locataire m'a bousculée dans les escaliers tout à l'heure,** marmonne Raven.

 **-Tu l'as croisée ? Et tu l'as pas aidé à monter ?** demande Clarke à Bellamy d'un ton de reproche, tout en les rejoignant pour donner une des vêtements de soirée à Raven.

 **-Si, j'ai proposé mon aide ! J'ai même insisté, mais elle a pas voulu, alors j'allais pas perdre mon temps,** réplique Bellamy d'un ton maussade en haussant les épaules.

 **-Mais Bellamy..**

 **-Oooh, ferme-la un peu, Clarke !** l'interrompt-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre avant de s'y enfermer.

Clarke tourne les yeux vers son amie.

 **-Raven, t'aurais pu accepter son aide, ça t'aurais pas tué,** marmonne-t-elle.

Celle-ci soupire et murmure quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec les habits que Clarke lui a donné.

* * *

La fête bat son plein. Raven est heureuse ce soir-là, en retrouvant ses amis. A cause de leur jobs respectifs, ça fait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et ils commençaient à sérieusement lui manquer. L'année dernière encore, ils étaient tous au lycée, ensemble, une vraie bande d'amis. Mais cette année, chacun se donne à fond que ce soit à l'université, la fac, en stage ou dans des réels jobs comme pour Raven. Malgré tout, rien ne semble avoir changé. Jasper et Monty, qui ont choisi la même université évidemment car on ne sépare pas l'inséparable, racontent à Raven leur dernière bêtise en date. Ces deux idiots se sont amusés à taguer une voiture de police, avant de se faire surprendre par un chien, et ils ont eu tellement peur qu'ils se sont enfuis sans demander leur reste.

 **-J'ai failli me pisser dessus,** rit Jasper.

 **-Une vraie poule mouillée, tu l'aurais vu !**

 **-Eh Monty, t'étais pas mal non plus hein ! T'as fait un bon de 3 mètres quand le chien a aboyé !**

 **-Il m'avais surpris !** se défend le jeune asiatique.

 **-Encore heureux que ce ne soit pas les policiers qui vous aient surpris,** s'exclame Raven. **Vous êtes totalement fous !**

 **-Serieux, notre dessin était cool. Si ce foutu chien n'était pas venu, on aurait pu le finir!**

 **-T'inquiète Jasper, on reviendra le finir. Enfin, s'ils ont pas nettoyé leur voiture d'ici là.**

 **-Avec un peu de chance,** rit leur amie, ils l'amèneront à mon garage pour me demander de la nettoyer ! **Vous avez marqué quoi, au juste ?**

 **-"La lune ne coopérera pas",** dit Monty d'un air mystérieux.

 **-Quoi ? Mais ça veut rien dire ! Où est le sens ?**

Cette fois, Raven rit de bon coeur, les larmes aux yeux, et sans bien savoir pourquoi. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, de rire!

 **-Laisse tomber, ça c'est une phrase de Monty,** répond Jasper. **Il a entendu ça dans une série, alors ça l'a inspiré !**

 **-Mes inspirations sont déjà mieux que les tiennes !**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Ca fait 2 jours que tu ne fais que de me parler de la tarte au chocolat que Maya t'as fait !**

 **-Elle était délicieuse !**

 **-On s'en fout !**

Laissant les deux amis se chamailler, Raven se dirige vers le comptoir qui a été aménagé, et y retrouva Finn, Harper et Miller.

 **-Hey te voilà,** sourit Finn.

-En chair et en os, répond Raven en s'installant à coté de lui sur un tabouret. **Alors, fier de sa petite amie ?**

 **-Tu peux pas savoir ! Elle le mérite tellement !** s'exclame Finn, des étoiles dans les yeux. **Ca veut dire qu'elle va bientôt commencer à travailler, avoir un salaire...**

 **-Ouais, c'est cool.**

 **-Ouais, elle pourra bientôt déménager.**

 **-Pardon ?! Mais, pour aller où ?** s'étonne Raven.

 **-Hey relax, elle ne va nulle part. Mais si elle commence à gagner suffisamment d'argent, c'est évident qu'elle ne restera pas dans cet appart' indéfiniment..**

 **-Mais ça lui plait pourtant ici.. Elle s'entend bien avec Bellamy, et l'appartement est sublime et super bien situé ! C'est stupide de partir d'ici pour aller habiter en solo,** réplique la jeune femme.

Finn pince ses lèvres, avant de reprendre avec un petit sourire :

 **-En fait, on a pensé à s'installer ensemble.**

Raven en reste interdite. Déjà ? Ils ne sortent ensemble depuis même pas 6 mois et pensent déjà à se prendre un appartement alors que Finn n'a même pas fini ses études. Elle tente de se reprendre en essayant de cacher son étonnement et une pointe d'amertume. C'est vraiment le grand amour entre eux. Pourquoi elle n'a pas ça?

 **-Ah, c'est bien ça alors. Ca veut dire que vous êtes vraiment bien ensemble.**

 **-Oh que oui !**

 **-Je suis contente pour vous. Bon, j'te laisse,** dit-elle en souriant, avant de se lever, verre à la main, et de se diriger vers le salon.

Elle s'assoit sur un des fauteuils et boit quelques gorgées avant de grimacer. Ouch, c'est fort ça. Un alcool à Monty ça, c'est sûr. Elle regarde les quelques personnes se trémousser au rythme de la musique sur une piste de danse improvisée, nostalgique.

Une jeune fille qu'elle ne connaît pas s'approche d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Hey, tu viens pas danser ?**

Raven la dévisage un instant, se demandant si elle est vraiment sérieuse. La jeune fille semble percevoir le malaise s'installer, et il lui faut quelques secondes avant de dériver ses yeux vers l'atèle de Raven.

 **-Mince, j'suis désolée... J'avais pas vu...**

Raven hausse les épaules et lui sourit.

 **-J'm'appelle Octavia,** reprend la jeune fille en s'installant dans le fauteuil à coté d'elle. **Et toi ?**

 **-Raven. Et, t'inquiète, ça fait 2 fois qu'on ne regarde pas ma jambe en premier aujourd'hui. Ca fait presque plaisir. D'habitude, on ne voit que ça.**

 **-Hey, les gens sont des cons.**

 **-J'te le fais pas dire,** soupire Raven

 **-Et t'es qui toi, pour Clarke ? Enfin j'veux dire, pourquoi t'es invitée ? Je t'ai jamais vue à la fac de médecine..,** demande Octavia d'un air curieux.

 **-Je suis sa meilleure amie. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, on s'est toujours connues.**

 **-Ah ouiiiii, Raveeeeeeeen !** s'écrie Octavia, comme si elle venait de réaliser. **Clarke me parle tout le temps de toi !**

 **-Oh, je suis pressée de découvrir ce qu'elle t'as raconté...**

 **-Pas grand chose, t'inquiète. Juste que tu travailles dans un garage et que t'as un putain de sale caractère.**

 **-C'est tout ?** s'étonne Raven.

 **-Ah oui, aussi qu'elle est en train d'essayer de te caser avec quelqu'un,** dit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. **Enfin je suis pas censée te le dire, alors chut !**

Pardon ? Alors celle-là c'était la meilleure. Clarke, ou la fille tellement sérieuse, mature et posée, s'amuse à caser son amie avec quelqu'un ? Depuis elle fait ça ?

 **-Avec qui ?**

 **-Ca, j'peux pas t'le dire.**

 **-Mais tu le sais au moins ?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Tu le connais ?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Bon Octavia, on se connaît pas vraiment mais si tu tiens à ce qu'on garde de bonnes relations, t'as intérêt à me dire qui c'est,** marmonne Raven.

 **-Okaaaaaayy... C'est mon frère,** dit-elle en se retenant visiblement de rire.

 **-Et il s'appelle ?**

 **-Tu le connais pas? C'est Bellamy !** s'extasie Octavia, toujours en riant. **Quoique c'est vrai, vous iriez bien ensemble,** ajoute-t-elle en clapant des mains comme une enfant et en la jaugeant du regard. **Et puis, je t'avoue que c'est pas la seule à y avoir pensé. Y'a aussi Murphy et Miller, et puis, moi mais ça c'est juste parce que j'en ai marre qu'il se tape tout ce qui bouge.**

Raven manque de recracher sa boisson, s'étouffant à moitié. Sérieusement, Bellamy ? Elle sait que son entourage commence à désespérer de la voir dans une relation stable, mais de là à vouloir la caser avec le colocataire de Clarke? C'est abusé.

 **-Ho si, j'ai fait sa connaissance...** grimace-t-elle en se relevant tant bien que mal pour aller se rechercher un verre dans la cuisine.

 **-Hey Rav',** l'interpelle Octavia, **grimace pas, il est trop cool mon frère, juste un peu chiant sur les bords.**

 **-Surement, oui..**. marmonne Raven en se retournant.

Quand elle revient, Octavia a disparu mais c'est son frère qu'elle trouve à la place, dans son fauteuil. Il lui faut même pas 2 minutes, le temps d'aller dans la pièce à coté que ce crétin lui prend déjà sa place ! Elle se demande d'ailleurs s'il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

 **-Excuse, mais j'étais là.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-J'étais assise LA !** soupire Raven en le désignant du doigt.

Bellamy hausse les sourcils.

 **-Et ?**

 **-Et, j'aimerais bien que t'aille t'asseoir ailleurs.**

 **-Mais** , rigole Bellamy, pourquoi je ferais ça ? T **'es chez moi là, c'est pas ton fauteuil que je sache, alors t'es gentille et tu vas te trouver une autre place, d'accord?**

Raven regarde vite fait autour d'elle, avant de reporter son attention sur Bellamy.

 **-Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, tous les autres sièges sont pris.**

 **-Alors va danser ! Quoi,** sourit-il devant le regard noir de Raven, **t'as bien réussi à monter 3 étages tout à l'heure, alors c'est pas une petite samba qui va te tuer. Tu tiendras le coup, j'ai foi en toi.**

 **-Putain, t'es hilarant.**

 **-Je sais, maintenant laisse-moi finir mon verre tranquille et va faire mumuse.**

Mais quel connard ! Raven n'y croit pas. Il est vraiment en train de se venger parce qu'elle n'a pas accepté son aide tout à l'heure ? Quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne le laissera pas gagner si facilement. Elle commence à fatiguer et veut s'asseoir là, alors quoiqu'il arrive elle s'y assoira.

 **-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.**

Sans attendre quelque réaction ou réponse de sa part, et en se tenant à l'accoudoir du fauteuil, elle s'assoit sur les genoux de Bellamy.

 **-Mais qu'est-c'que tu fous ?!**

 **-Je m'assois, ça se voit pas ?** dit-elle avec un grand sourire moqueur en tournant son visage vers lui.

Oh merde, son visage est vraiment près d'elle, comme ça. Elle pourrait compter chaque tâche de rousseur, et remarque sa petite cicatrice au dessus de la lèvre. Wow, il faut qu'elle respire. Elle tente de garder une expression totalement neutre, mais les yeux noirs de Bellamy ne l'aident pas vraiment. D'autant plus que ceux-ci lui lancent des éclairs.

 **\- Dégage de là !**

 **-Non. Et dis surtout pas que je suis lourde, car c'est pas vrai. Je fais même pas 50 kilos.**

 **-Je m'en fous de ton poids ! Tu me gène là !**

 **-Alors vas-y, vire moi.**

Raven sait qu'il ne le fera pas. Il y a des limites.

 **-Si tu crois que je vais m'en aller pour autant, tu te trompes. Je ne bougerai pas de ce fauteuil,** la prévient Bellamy.

 **-Bien, moi non plus.**

Et comme pour prouver ses paroles, Raven se met de coté, pose sa tête sur l'accoudoir et sa jambe sur l'autre, de fait à se retrouver allongée de travers sur Bellamy. Elle en profite pour s'appuyer sur lui et enfonce son coude dans les côtes.

 **-Aïe! Bordel mais pour qui tu te prends ? On se connaît même pas, et tu viens t'allonger sur moi comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses ?**

 **-Tu me laisses pas le choix.**

 **-Raven, tu... Ho, je vois, le rapprochement se fait vite dis donc,** les interrompt une voix amusée.

Clarke les regarde avec déconcertement, les bras croisés, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **-Et bien, je t'avais pourtant dis que...**

 **-Hé hoho hoh hoo !** s'écrie Raven. **C'est pas ce que tu crois hein. Mais ce crétin s'est installé sur mon siège et j'avais nulle part où m'asseoir !**

 **-C'est une raison pour t'allonger sur lui comme ça ?**

 **-Ouais c'est vrai ça, allez avoue que t'as fait ça juste parce que tu veux me mettre dans ton lit ce soir,** ajoute Bellamy.

 **-Toi, ta gueule ! Sérieux Clarke, comment tu fais pour vivre avec lui ? Il est insupportable, égoïste, vantard et...**

 **-On en parle de toi ? Une p'tite pimbêche qui se croit au dessus de tout !**

 **-Bon, ça suffit vous 2 !** s'énerve Clarke. **Comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a le canapé de libre maintenant, alors...**

N'écoutant pas la suite, Raven se lève en s'appuyant une nouvelle fois sur les côtes de Bellamy, celui-ci étouffant un cri, et va s'asseoir sur le canapé en face d'eux, un air de défi dans les yeux. Les deux jeunes gens s'affrontent du regard quelque instants jusqu'à que Clarke, agacée par ses comportement puérils, mette fin à leur échange silencieux.

 **-Bon si je suis venue c'est pour vous dire que la fête touche presque à sa fin et les gens commencent à rentrer. Raven, tu devrais aussi rentrer, il commence à se faire tard et je veux pas que tu aies d'accident en route à cause de la fatigue, ou même de l'alcool. Surtout avec ta jambe. Quant à moi je vais commencer à tout ranger, il faut que...**

 **-Hé princesse, on a tout le temps,** l'interrompt Bellamy d'un signe de main. **On a tous les deux congé demain, alors on a pas besoin de nettoyer ce soir! Va te coucher, t'es crevée.**

 **-En fait,** bafouille Clarke, **je vais chez Finn ce soir... On va passer la journée de demain ensemble alors j'aimerais bien éviter que ce soit à toi de tout faire tout seul...**

 **-Ho,** souffle Bellamy. **T'inquiète va, je me débrouillerai.**

 **-T'es sûr ? C'est ma fête alors...**

 **-Justement, allez je t'offre le ménage ! Puis tu devrais rentrer toi aussi alors, car je crois que Finn va pas tarder à roupiller,** réplique Bellamy en regardant Finn, penché au dessus de la table, appuyé contre son verre et les yeux mi-clos.

Clarke soupire, visiblement soulagée.

 **-Il a des grosses semaines, lui aussi. Merci, Bellamy ! J'y vais dans ce cas ! Passe une bonne soirée,** sourit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle va chercher ses affaires, l'air guilleret.

Bellamy la suit du regard, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Elle a l'air de beaucoup compter pour toi,** dit Raven, admirative.

 **-Ouais. On se connaît depuis pas super longtemps mais.. Je la considère un peu comme ma soeur, on va dire.**

 **-Comme ta soeur ? Vraiment?**

 **-Ouais, comme Octavia ouais,** dit Bellamy en haussant les épaules. **Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, y'a rien de romantique entre nous. On s'entend juste super bien.**

Ils gardent tous deux le silence quelques instants, avant que Raven ne brise le silence.

 **-Tu savais qu'ils voulaient emménager ensemble ?**

Bellamy releva la tête.

 **-De quoi, Clarke et Finn ? Ouais, je sais. On dirait que je vais devoir me trouver une nouvelle colocataire.**

 **-"Nouvelle" ? Et pourquoi pas "nouveau" ?** s'indigne faussement Raven.

 **-Parce que les femmes c'est tellement mieux ! Ca fait la cuisine, ça passe l'aspirateur, fait le ménage, les machines, la vaisselle. Et puis, ça peut aussi servir pour plein d'autres choses,** ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Outrée devant un tel discours, elle ouvre la bouche pour lui dire ses 4 vérités lorsque Bellamy lui balance un coussin en pleine tête.

 **-Eh ça va je déconne !**

La brunette fronce les sourcils, avant de rire doucement.

 **-Tant mieux. Tu étais remonté dans mon estime, j'étais triste de te voir chuter aussi vite.**

 **-Ah oui, et pourquoi ?** s'enquit Bellamy, curieux.

 **-La façon dont tu parlais à Clarke,** répond Raven. **C'était mignon !**

 **-Pourquoi, personne ne t'avais jamais parlé comme ça, à toi ?** se moque Bellamy, les yeux mi-clos. **T'as pas un "super colocataire" ?**

Raven soupire. Non, elle n'a pas de super colocataire étant donné qu'elle vit dans une petite chambre d'étudiant.

Il y a bien Wick qui lui parle comme ça. Wick prend soin d'elle, Wick s'inquiète pour elle, Wick est toujours là pour elle. Mais peut-être que c'est pour ça que Raven ne veut pas de Wick. Elle préfère se débrouiller toute seule, sans l'aide de personne. Elle a toujours été comme ça, et même son handicap ne pourra la changer. C'est peut-être pour ça aussi qu'elle s'intéresse autant à Bellamy. Tout comme sa soeur, il ne semble pas la prendre pour une handicapée, et ça c'est une première. Hormis ses amis, bien sûr, qui l'ont connue bien avant son accident.

 **-Disons que quand je pense aux types de colocataires que je pourrai avoir, je suis bien contente d'être seule !** répond-elle.

Bellamy rit, et l'atmosphère se détend.

Ils continuent de discuter pendant un moment, de tout et de rien. La tension entre eux est retombée aussi vite que l'ambiance de l'appartement, désormais quasi vidé de ses invités. Bellamy lui raconte sa vie, son histoire avec sa mère, comment il a du élever seul sa soeur après le décès de celle-ci, puis sa formation de policier, la remise de ses diplômes. Raven lui explique à son tour l'attentat, le soir où la fusillade a éclaté dans le supermarché où elle se trouvait, puis le sang, les pleurs, la balle qui lui touche le dos, puis encore le sang, et enfin, l'intervention des secours, son coma de 6 jours, et pour finir le docteur qui lui annonce qu'un nerf de sa jambe gauche a été atteint et qu'elle ne pourra jamais plus remarcher comme avant. Elle raconte ensuite ses débuts au garage, Wick, puis l'atèle qu'il lui crée. Elle parle de Clarke, aussi, qui l'a soutenue jusqu'au bout, ainsi que Finn.

Bellamy, contre toute attente, semble intéressé par son histoire. Il ne l'interromp pas, se contente d'hocher la tête. Il semble tout à coup moins con.

Raven se sent bien. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant parlé avec quelqu'un qui l'écoute, et il faut dire qu'elle apprécie ça. Même si elle ne tient pas pour autant Bellamy dans son coeur, elle le comprend mieux et ça lui fait plaisir. Mais, au fur et à mesure de la conversation, elle sent ses paupières se fermer, et tente de lutter contre le sommeil en vidant la bouteille. Peut-être qu'elle boit un peu trop, mais tant pis. Elle garde suffisamment l'esprit pour contrôler ses gestes et dires.

 **-Hey les gars, on y va !** prévient Octavia, qui était en train d'essayer de dé-saouler un Lincoln totalement ivre dans la salle de bain. **Je crois que Lincolninou a besoin d'un groooos dodo !**

Bellamy se lève en riant, avant de regarder Raven.

 **-Tu devrais y aller, toi aussi. On dirait un zombie tu fais peine à voir.**

 **-Merci pour le compliment,** baille Raven en le fusillant du regard.

 **-Euh, Bellamy,** marmonne sa soeur, **je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Lincoln tient à peine debout et je vais avoir du mal à l'emmener jusqu'à la voiture.**

En effet, Lincoln s'accroche au T-Shirt d'Octavia et lui sourit niaisement, manquant de trébucher sur une bouteille traînant par là.

 **-T'sais que t'es plutôt canon ? Si j'sortais pas avec Octavia, je ferai qu'une bouchée de toi !**

 **-Eh bien,** soupire Octavia, **heureusement que tu es fidèle !**

Bellamy s'approche d'eux, et soutient Lincoln d'une épaule.

 **-Eeeeeeh toi, lâche moi !** gronde Lincoln d'un air agressif.

 **-Mais, qu'est ce que tu... ?**

Lincoln est en train de lécher l'épaule de sa copine d'un air gourmand.

 **-Tu sens booooon... C'est quel parfum ? Celui qui te l'a acheté a des sacrés bons goûts dis donc !**

Octavia soupire.

 **-C'est le parfum qu'il m'a offert à mon anniv',** chuchotte-t-elle à son frère. **Même bourré, il se vante encore, c'est pas croyable.**

* * *

 _PDV Bellamy._

Après avoir aidé Octaviaà ramener Lincoln jusqu'à leur voiture sain et sauf, Bellamy rentre dans l'appartement et se rend compte que Raven n'est toujours pas partie.

 **-Eh, bouge ton cul, il commence à être tard là !** grince-t-il en allant dans le salon, avant de se stopper net. Elle dort.

Il soupire. Va-t-il vraiment la réveiller, maintenant qu'elle dort ? Il pourrait lui demander de s'en aller maintenant, mais elle semble profondémment endormie et il n'a pas vraiment le coeur de la réveiller. Il faut dire, elle est assez mignonne, comme ça. Quelques mèches échappées de sa queue de cheval retombent sur son visage, qui est, pour une fois, paisible. Il ne la connaît que depuis quelques heures mais ne l'a jamais vue aussi paisible que quand elle dort. En la voyant comme ça, il a du mal à croire qu'elle a le pire caractère de merde qu'il soit. Encore pire que Clarke et Octavia, c'est dire. Il décide donc de la laisser dormir, décrétant qu'elle partira à son réveil -en espérant qu'elle se réveille bientôt-.

Après s'être brossé les dents, il part dans sa chambre et enfile un simple bas de pyjama pour dormir. Il a toujours détesté dormir avec un T-shirt, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Fatigué, il se glisse dans sa couette chaude, heureux, et plonge sa tête dans l'oreiller. Alors qu'il commence à s'endormir, une puissante alarme résonne soudainement dans sa tête. Il se redresse aussitôt, se demandait d'où une sirène aussi forte peut bien provenir. Des pompiers, un incendie peut-être ? Il se dirige vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre et se penche pour regarder dans sa rue. Le son se fait nettement plus fort, la sirène hurlant dans toute la ville, mais la rue est déserte. Il se souvient soudain du bruit. Bien sûr ! Pour avoir fait son service militaire, il aurait dû la reconnaître tout de suite.

 **-L'alerte confinement ?**

Un bruit de tonnerre qui vient couvrir la sirène hurlante l'interrompe. Il voit alors à ce moment quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais vu avant et qui le terrifie. Une sorte de nuage jaune se dirige tout droit vers lui et semble englober tous les immeubles sous son passage. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Bellamy ferme aussitôt la fenêtre.

 **-Bellamy !** crie une voix depuis le salon.

Bellamy s'y précipite et voit Raven à quatre pattes, des chiffons dans la mains.

 **-Bellamy, aide moi !**

 **-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se pa...?**

 **-Viens m'aider à combler les jointures aux fenêtres ! Le brouillard acide ne doit pas passer !**

 **-Le brouillard acide ?**

Bellamy se saisit des coussins du canapé et commence à les positionner partout autour des fenêtres, constatant que Raven l'a déjà fait dans les autres pièces. Elle a été rapide.

 **-La porte d'entrée !** crie Raven.

Le jeune homme se saisit d'une couette et vient la bloquer dans l'espace entre la porte et le sol, tandis que Raven grimpe tant bien que mal sur une chaise pour boucher le conduit d'aération.

Alors qu'il retourne dans sa chambre pour aller chercher des draps, Bellamy se rend compte que de la fumée jaune commence à filtrer par sa fenêtre.

 **-Merde !**

Il se saisit de la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main -à savoir sa chemise -, et bouche les trous comme il peut. Il se met à tousser et l'air toxique commence à lui brûler la peau.

 **-C'est quoi ce bordel ?**

Après avoir vérifier que plus aucune trace de fumée ne passe dans sa chambre, il retourne dans le salon et s'assoit sur la canapé, exténué. Raven le rejoint, tout aussi fatiguée. Elle laisse poser ses yeux quelques instants sur son torse étant donné qu'il n'a pas de T-shirt. Bellamy fait mine de ne pas le remarquer, commençant à être habitué par ce genre de regards.

 **-Bon, tu m'explique maintenant ? Vu que t'as l'air d'en savoir plus que moi sur la question... Le brouillard acide ? Serieux, c'est quoi ça?**

 **-Alors,** souffle Raven. **Avant j'étais en option Sciences &Mécanique, si bien que j'ai appris quelques trucs intéressants. C'est une sorte de nuage toxique qui te brûle la peau. Si tu reste trop longtemps exposé, ça te tue. Ton corps tout entier est recouvert de cloques et de brûlures, et mêmes tes organes sont brûlés, tout en toi est brûlé. Généralement, tu en meurs dans d'atroces souffrances. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'on dit suite à quelques cas qui ont été décelés en Amazonie. Cependant, c'est très rare et il n'y a que là-bas que...**

 **-Mais attend, on est pas en Amazonie, on est à Washington là !**

 **-Laisse moi finir ! En fait, j'en ai absolument aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il se manifeste lors de gros écarts de température. Je suppose qu'avec le réchauffement climatique et les dernières températures ici, ça pourrait l'expliquer...,** tente de raisonner Raven, elle-même semblant totalement dépassée par les évènements.

 **-C'est complètement fou !**

 **-Ouais.. J'ai vu une vidéo d'un gars qui avait filmé l'arrivée du brouillard acide, comme ça. Il s'était protégé dans une tente mais sa caméra avait tout filmé.. C'était incroyable, toutes ces micro-particules...,** murmurre la jeune fille, des étoiles dans les yeux.

 **-Je m'en fiche ! Tu pense que des gens vont mourir ?** l'interrompt Bellamy, une vague de peur l'envahissant.

Il ne sait pas comment Raven fait pour rester calme en lui annonçant tout ça.

La jeune femme se tourne vers lui, visiblement troublée.

 **-Evidemment,** murmure-t-elle. **J'aimerais que non, mais il y a forcément des gens qui sont actuellement dans la rue, et évidemment ils ne portent pas de tente sur eux...** Raven soupire, la tête entre les mains. **J'aimerais croire que la sirène les a tous prévenus à temps pour s'abriter.**

 **-Octavia...** chuchote Bellamy, horrifié. **Il faut que je l'appelle ! Et si elle est pas encore rentrée ? Et... appelle Clarke !**

Il se précipite sur son téléphone, les doigts tremblants, et clique sur le nom d'Octavia.

Son numéro apparaît et Bellamy colle son téléphone à l'oreille, stressé.

 **-Répond, allez répond, bordel, répond, répond...**

L'attente au bout du fil lui semble interminable.

 **-Allô ?**

 **-OCTAVIA !**

 **-Hey oui, c'est moi. Bellamy, tout va bien ? J'allai justement t'appeller...**

 **-Oui ça va, et toi ? Vous êtes en sécurité, toi et Lincoln ?**

 **-Oui,** souffle sa soeur à l'autre bout du fil. **On est chez moi, et Lincoln dort comme un ours. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

 **-T'as bouché les aérations ?**

 **-Oui oui, t'inquiète Bell... Quand j'ai vu ce brouillard jaune s'infiltrer de partout... J'ai.. J'ai totalement flippé !**

 **-Mais c'est bon là ? Ca s'infiltre plus?**

 **-Non non, c'est bon. Enfin je crois... Mais c'est quoi ça, sérieux ?** s'impatiente Octavia.

 **-On... Je... j'en sais trop rien, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est mortel et que pour l'instant, tu ne dois sortir sous aucun prétexte, c'est bien clair ? Reste cloîtrée chez toi !**

 **-Mortel ? Oh mon di...**

 **-Octavia, promet-le moi !** l'interrompt Bellamy, à bout de nerfs.

 **-Oui, Bellamy, je ne sortirai pas, sous aucun prétexte, t'inquiète ! Je te le promet.**

 **-Bien.**

Il finit par raccrocher après quelques minutes de discussion et croise le regard de Raven qui a appelé Finn et Clarke.

 **-Ils sont tous les deux chez Finn,** dit-elle. Sains et saufs ! **J'ai aussi appelé Jasper et Monty, ils vont bien.**

Bellamy hoche la tête. Il remarque que Murphy lui a envoyé un message, et soulagé, décide d'y répondre. Tous leurs amis ont l'air d'aller bien, c'est déjà ça.

Tandis que Raven s'attache les cheveux et se refait une queue de cheval, il pose sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et ferme les yeux.

 **-On va rester cloîtrés là pendant combien de temps ?** soupire-t-il.

 **-Je sais pas... Quelques heures...** répond la jeune femme. **Ou peut-être quelques jours, voire quelques semaines ! Et au final, tu vas être obligé de me bouffer tellement tu auras faim, sauf que vu que y'a rien à manger sur moi, tu commenceras par te manger un pied. Comme ça, on sera à égalité.**

Elle essaie visiblement de faire de l'humour pour détendre de l'atmosphère. Mais c'est raté.

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point t'étais drôle ?**

 **-Non. C'est l'occasion !**

 **-Ca sera l'occasion quand tu le deviendras.**

 **-Au moins moi je fais des blagues, Mrs Blake,** réplique Raven.

 **-J'en ai fait une tout à l'heure.**

 **-C'en était pas une. Tu te fichais de moi, différence.**

 **-Quand bien même, je suis drôle. C'est juste que tu ne me connais pas.**

 **-Ca me suffit pour savoir que t'es vaniteux, sérieux et impulsif,** réplique Raven avant d'ajouter plus gentiment, **mais au fond j'suis sûre que t'es un bon gars, tu sais le genre hyper protecteur qui se préoccupe des autres et tout... Mais qui déteste le montrer.**

 **-Wahou, tu captes les gens vite, toi. Il a fallu 1 mois à Clarke pour faire le même compte-rendu !** plaisante Bellamy. Pourtant, il est content de savoir que Raven n'a finalement pas tant d'apprioris sur lui qu'il le pensait.

 **-Et toi, reprend Raven,** qui semble curieuse. **Tu pense quoi de moi ?**

Le jeune homme est étonné. Ce n'est pas une question que les filles qu'il rencontre lui posent généralement. Il décide cependant de jouer la carte de franchise, tout comme elle l'a fait, même s'il est un peu désemparé face à cette question.

 **-Et bien... Je dirai que t'es une mécanicienne super sexy qui a un caractère de merde, une fierté de merde et une attitude de merde. Mais t'es aussi intelligente, et puis, t'es forte aussi, parce que ça craint ce qui t'arrive. Peut-être même sensible au fond, qui sait ?**

Alors qu'il s'attend à ce qu'elle se jette sur lui pour l'avoir traitée de sensible, elle le regarde avec un grand sourire sarcastique et triomphant.

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?**

 **-** ** _"Super sexy"_** **?**

Eh merde. Sur tous les mots qu'il a utilisé pour la décrire, elle n'a retenu que ça. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il le dise, aussi ? C'est pas comme si c'était la première fille sexy qu'il rencontrait - quoique, elle, elle est vraiment _super_ sexy-.

Il hausse les épaules.

 **-J'ai dis ça comme ça.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Hé, vas pas t'imaginer des trucs juste parce que j'ai dis que t'étais sexy. Tu reste quand même une trou du cul.**

Raven, toujours tout sourire, se lève avant d'aller lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 **-Hey, Blake, moi aussi je te trouve super sexy. Surtout sans T-shirt.**

Elle lui tire la langue de manière enfantine et sur ce, part vers la cuisine.

 **-J'ai trop faim. Y'a quoi à manger ?**

Bellamy arbore désormais le même sourire satisfait qu'elle. Bien sûr, il sait qu'il plaît aux filles, mais plaire à Raven c'est autre chose. De plus celle-ci ne semble nullement inquietée de lui avoir confié qu'elle avait une certaine attirance pour lui.. Enfin, son corps du moins. D'ailleurs, Bellamy devrait vraiment mettre un T-Shirt. Il aimerait qu'elle le regarde un peu plus dans les yeux.

 **-Il est 02:00h du matin ! Tu vas pas manger à cette heure !**

 **-Avec ce putain de brouillard, j'ai plus vraiment sommeil et l'alcool commence vraiment à me monter à la tête, donc faut bien que je mange quelque chose!**

Elle n'attend pas sa réponse et sort un sachet de chips.

 **-Ah, voilà, ça devrait faire l'affaire !**

Elle l'ouvre et revient s'asseoir sur la canapé à coté de Bellamy, et lui tend le paquet.

 **-T'en veux ?**

Bellamy fait les gros yeux. Quel culot ! Elle est chez _lui_ , va se servir dans _sa_ cuisine et prend _son_ paquet de chips, et lui demande si _il_ en veut ?

 **-T'as peur de rien toi,** gronde-t-il.

 **-Pourquoi, je devrais avoir peur de quelque chose ?**

 **-Oui, de moi.**

 **-Ah oui !** s'exclame Raven. **Et, pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu viens de me piquer** ** _MON_** **paquet de chips !**

 **-Ah bon, c'est pas à Clarke ? Elle en mange tout le temps alors j'pensais...**

 **-Mais celles-là, c'est les miennes ! Elle-même, elle sait que les chips ondulés poulet-thym sont mes préférées !**

 **-Moi je préfère saveur Paprika. Mais elles sont bonnes celles-là aussi,** répond Raven d'un air nonchalant, la bouche pleine.

 **-Raven,** la menace Bellamy. **Rends-moi ce paquet tout de suite !**

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille tend le bras pour mettre le paquet hors de sa portée. Bellamy se penche sur elle et elle se lève du canapé, semblant prête à faire la course s'il le faut.

 **-Sérieux, tu veux vraiment faire la course ? Non parce que tu vas pas aller très loin,** se pouffe-t-il en regardant son atèle.

Raven fait la moue, visiblement vexée par sa remarque. Elle coince alors le paquet de chips derrière son dos.

 **-Ma jambe est instable. Et si tu me bouscule, je vais tomber et je sais que tu ne feras jamais tomber une handicapée.**

 **-Tu veux parier ?**

Et sans attendre, Bellamy se jette sur elle pour s'emparer du paquet. Raven se défend tant bien que mal, protégeant son butin coûte que coûte, si bien qu'elle finit par tomber en arrière. Elle entraîne Bellamy dans sa chute, qui a réussi à attraper le paquet dans son dos entre-temps. Ils s'écrasent tous les 2 sur le canapé derrière eux, et un craquement se fait entendre. Bellamy, au dessus de Raven et les mains coincées dans le dos de celle-ci, sent les chips devenir miettes sous ses doigts.

 **-Oups,** murmurre Raven. **On dirait que les chips n'ont pas aimé l'atterrissage.**

 **-Raven, je vais te tuer,** marmonne Bellamy, qui retire ses mais de son dos pour venir s'appuyer sur ses coudes.

Il se rend alors compte qu'ils sont tous les 2 proches. Très proches. Même s'il est déstabilisé par le visage et le souffle de la jeune femme, il décide de rien n'en paraître et lui lance un regard noir. Ils se défient ainsi du regard quelques instants, jusqu'à que Raven tourne les yeux.

 **-Mais, serait-ce du rouge qui apparaît sur tes joues ?** la taquine Bellamy.

 **-Quoi ? N'importe quoi, je rougis pas !** bafouille Raven, détournant toujours le regard.

Il aurait vraiment dû mettre un T-Shirt.

Sentir le doux tissu de la robe de Raven contre sa peau ne l'aide pas vraiment non plus. Il tente de mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux en se redressant légèrement.

 **-Oh, t'es trop mignonne.**

Raven fronce des sourcils et finit par le repousser.

 **-Dégage, tu me fais mal.**

 **-Si tu veux, on peut inverser les positions,** chuchote-t-il, toujours taquin. **Tu ne me feras pas mal toi, étant donné que tu pèse "moins de 50 kilos".**

Raven grogne et lui donne un coup de pied avec sa jambe valide. Un coup de pied bien placé, qui fait immédiatement réagir Bellamy qui se relève aussitôt.

Il s'écarte et prend la télécommande sur la table basse tandis qu'elle se rassoit.

 **-Il y a sûrement des informations sur le brouillard à la télé, des consignes de sécurité ou des explications.**

Il presse sur le bouton et la télé s'allume directement sur une édition spéciale avec une journaliste en duplex. La vidéo est envoyée depuis New York, devant ce qui semble être un laboratoire, une autre partie de l'écran étant consacrée aux différents journalistes et experts réunis sur le plateau de la chaîne.

Bellamy fronce des sourcils. La journaliste est dehors et il n'y aucun signe de brouillard acide à New York. Alors pourquoi il y en a à Washington DC ? Il tourne la tête vers Raven, qui semble tout aussi perdue que lui.

 _ **-de demander aux scientifiques ce qu'ils pensaient de cet étrange nuage jaune, qui encercle la ville de Washington. Ils l'appellent le "brouillard acide" et ce brouillard est extrêmement dangereux puisque mortel. Il a déjà été étudié, apparaissant de manière extrêmement rare dans la forêt amazonienne lors de forts écarts de températures.**_

 **-J'avais raison,** ne peut s'empêcher de dire Raven.

 _ **-"cependant, les scientifiques m'ont confié qu'ils écartaient la cause naturelle pour ce brouillard là. C'est exactement le même mais il semble être artificiel, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il n'est présent que dans cette partie de la ville. Nous n'avons aucune idée du pourquoi et comment il est apparu car il faut rester prudent sur la question car l'enquête est encore en cours, même si la piste criminelle est privilégiée. Tout laisse à penser que le brouillard a été créé et dissipé par la main humaine. Des spécialistes se préparent à pénétrer dans la ville en combinaison pour trouver la source du brouillard. Mais la nuit étant tombée, les opérations ne commenceront que demain à midi et nous ignorons si elles seront fructueuses. Donc, tout ce que les habitants des quartiers Sud de Washington ont à faire, c'est rester chez eux en attendant la fin de ce brouillard, en se clôturant et en bouchant toutes les ouvertures possible avec le monde extérieur.**_

 _ **-Parlons-en justement,**_ réplique un journaliste depuis le plateau de télévision. _**Sommes-nous toujours en contact avec les habitants ? Pensez-vous que les consignes sont reçues et comprises ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Un expert me disait à l'instant que la bonne nouvelle et que le brouillard n'est pas suffisamment épais pour stopper les fréquences, ce qui fait que nous sommes en contact avec les hopitaux, mairies et autres postes de police de Washington, même si nous ignorons encore pendant combien de temps étant donné que le brouillard peut évoluer. Il est cependant évident que de nombreuses personne n'ont pas accès aux consignes de sécurité données, et que le bilan humain risque d'être très lourd. On estime que les pertes se compteront en milliers. De nombreuses personnes alors à l'extérieur ont surêment peiné à se mettre à l'abri, même si l'on espère que le bilan sera moins grave que l'on pense. Le brouillard s'étend sur une vingtaine de kilomètres, soit" bzzzzz brurrrrrrtgre "hectares," brrruuh zzzz bzzzzzrrr de rrrrrrrr"rsonnes" zzzzzzz.**_

L'image s'interrompt soudainement pour laisser place à un écran gris, le son n'étant devenu plus qu'un grésillement. Raven tente de changer de chaîne mais c'est la même chose sur tous les écrans.

 **-On vient de perdre le signal,** souffle-t-elle.

Ils gardent un instant le silence, contemplant l'écran gris, encore abasourdis par les nouvelles.

Bellamy met les mains sur sa tête et soupire. Il regarde par la fenêtre mais constate que le brouillard jaune est toujours présent et semble s'être intensifié, devenu plus opaque.

 **-Donc, en clair, on est bloqués là pour une durée indéterminée, à cause de quelqu'un de psychopathe qui aurait reproduit ce nuage pour tuer les gens volontairement, et la seule chose qu'on sait c'est qu'on ne peut pas sortir sans se faire brûler la peau et être intoxiqué. Et on ne peut RIEN faire. Wahou, génial.**

Encore le silence. Raven finit par se lever, la mine défaitiste.

 **-Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est attendre, et dormir,** soupire-t-elle en baillant. **Je suis vraiment crevée, j'vais un peu me reposer.**

 **-Dans ce cas, vas dans la chambre de Clarke. Personnellement je ne suis pas fatigué, alors je vais ranger tout ça,** dit Bellamy en désignant les bouteils d'alcool qui jonchent le sol. **Et puis, le canapé ça doit pas être confortable avec ta jambe là, tu seras mieux dans un lit.**

La jeune femme lui sourit.

 **-Hé hé, je l'avais dit. T'es un bon gars au fond. Merci,** ajoute-t-elle en lui adressant une petite tape sur la tête, avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

Bellamy sourit à son tour, et va chercher un balai ainsi qu'une poubelle. Quand il a dit à Clarke qu'il nettoierait tout, il n'avait pas mesurer l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, en plus de cette histoire de brouillard. La nuit va être longue.

* * *

 _PDV Raven_

La première chose que Raven voit en se réveillant est la lueur jaune qui teinte les murs blancs de la chambre de Clarke. Un regard à la fenêtre lui permet de constater que le brouillard est toujours présent, et elle soupire en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle n'a aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est étant donné que le brouillard coupe toute luminosité à cause de son opacité. Impossible de savoir qu'il fait encore nuit ou jour.

Elle grogne et finit par se lever, en sentant une douce odeur de café et de pain grillé. En sortant de la chambre, elle constate que l'appartement a été entièrement nettoyé, avant d'apercevoir Bellamy assis sur la table de la cuisine, une tasse à la main. Elle lui sourit en guise de bonjour, tandis que celui-ci la fixe d'un air insistant. Enfin, il fixe ses jambes d'un air insistant, plutôt. Raven suit son regard et réalise soudain. Elle est juste équipée d'un mini-shorty. Hier, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'a pas eu la foi de défaire son atèle, et elle s'est simplement contentée de retirer sa robe, mettre un T-shirt piqué dans l'armoire de Clarke et s'est endormie comme une souche. Elle n'a pas réalisé en se levant que Bellamy la verrai les jambes nues.

Bellamy finit par lever les yeux, en profitant pour la détailler du regard, sous lequel Raven se sent rougir. Depuis quand elle rougit lorsqu'un garçon la regarde ? Elle n'a jamais été intimidée sous un regard, et elle déteste l'être. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de la rendre comme ça.

Bellamy fait une moue sarcastique, haussant un sourcil.

 **-J'allai pas garder ma robe pour dormir,** se défend Raven face à son regard qui en dit long.

 **-Et donc, tu te présentes à moi en culotte.**

 **-C'est un shorty!**

 **-C'est pareil.**

 **-Tu es bien torse-nu, toi. Donc on est à égal,** réplique la jeune fille en s'avançant vers la cafetière. Elle sent son regard en le dépassant, comme s'il était en train de lui brûler les fesses.

Elle aurait vraiment dû mettre un pantalon.

 **-Mmmh, tu marques un point. Et,** dit-il en lui tendant une tasse. **J'ai déjà fait ton café.**

 **-Ho, merci,** répond Raven en se saisissant de la tasse, qui est encore chaude.

Elle presse ses deux mains contre la tasse pour se réchauffer, avant d'y tremper ses lèvres. Elle frissone en buvant le liquide chaud, et s'asseoit. Elle saisit un pain au lait qu'elle trempe dedans avant de le mordre à pleine bouche, avant de regarder vers la télé.

 **-Des nouvelles?** marmonne-t-elle.

Bellamy secoue la tête.

 **-J'ai à peine dormi, mais en rééssayant ce matin, il n'y avait toujours aucun signal.**

 **-Mmmh.**

S'en suit un silence très pesant. Raven entreprend de contempler un pot de confiture, mais elle ne peut ignorer la tension qui s'est installée entre eux. Cependant, ce n'est pas la même tension que les dernières fois. C'est une toute autre tension, plus forte, électrique. De la tension sexuelle ? Peut-être. Raven n'en sait rien. Il faut dire que ni l'un ni l'autre n'est vraiment très habillé, et elle sent les yeux de Bellamy qui dérivent quelques fois sur elle.

Elle tente de s'intéresser au pot de confiture, se refusant de lever la tête pour le regarder. Si elle craque maintenant et qu'elle croise son regard, elle sait que, se connaissant, elle pourrait faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

Ce pot de confiture n'est définitivement pas intéressant. Elle tente alors de trouver un sujet de discussion pour rompre toute cette tension, et elle pose la première question qui lui vient à l'esprit.

 **-Il est quelle heure ?**

Au moment-même où elle finit de parler, elle se frappe intérieurement pour avoir poser une question aussi stupide. Elle aurait pu trouver mieux quand même. Mais Bellamy semble lui plutôt soulagé qu'elle lui pose cette question, comme si elle lui proposait un échappatoire.

 **-Euh, emm, attend.. 13h.**

 **-Hein ?!**

Raven ne pensait pas avoir autant dormi. A l'heure qu'il est, le soleil doit être haut dans le ciel, seulement, impossible de le savoir avec ce foutu brouillard. Elle se lève d'un coup et s'approche de la fenêtre, comme si elle pouvait voir quelque chose.

 **-Les opérations pour supprimer le brouillard devaient commencer à 12h. J'espère qu'ils vont se dépêcher.**

Ils passent le reste de l'après-midi à s'occuper comme ils peuvent. Tandis que Raven trafique la radio de Bellamy pour tenter de trouver une fréquence non brouillée, celui-ci révise ses cours dans sa chambre.

Au bout d'un moment, Raven finit par craquer, ne parvenant à rien. Pourtant très patiente d'ordinaire, elle commence à s'énerver sur la radio en pestant, si bien que Bellamy débarque.

 **-Hé, calme toi. C'est ma radio je te rappelle.**

La jeune fille inspire un bon coup, tentant de se calmer.

 **-Désolée.**

Bellamy s'approche et lui saisit le bras.

 **-Arrête ça, d'accord? Tu n'y peux rien, de toute façon. Tout est coupé, même internet. On doit juste attendre.**

 **-Je me sens inutile,** soupire Raven. **Et je m'inquiète pour Finn et Clarke.**

 **-T'inquiètes pas pour eux, je suis sûr qu'ils s'occupent très bien tous les deux,** dit Bellamy avec un grand sourire.

Mais sa blague ne fait pas rire Raven.

 **-Tu dis ça mais je suis sûre que tu t'inquiètes à mort pour ta soeur.**

 **-Ouais,** finit-il par avouer au bout de quelques secondes. **Je sais qu'elle est en sécurité, mais j'peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si elle m'a bien écoutée et qu'elle est toujours à l'intérieur. Ou même, imaginons qu'il y ai un problème, qu'une vitre explose, ou que quelqu'un ouvre leur porte, ou que...**

 **-Ok ok ok,** l'interrompt Raven. **Tu vas trop loin là. J'ai un peu parlé à Octavia hier, et c'est vrai qu'elle semble impulsive mais elle est loin d'être idiote pour autant. C'est certain qu'elle t'as écouté.**

 **-Elle m'a jamais écouté.**

 **-Elle est grande tu sais, elle peut se débrouiller toute seule. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'elle s'occupe très bien avec Lincoln,** ajoute-t-elle avec le même grand sourire.

Bellamy ne rit pas non plus à sa blague.

 **-Non, justement. Tu oublies comment il était hier?**

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et bien, dans ce cas, c'est elle qui prend bien soin de lui!**

Bellamy sourit vaguement, mais plus par politesse pour les efforts que Raven fait que par amusement.

Raven lui tapote l'épaule et va s'installer sur le canapé afin de regarder un DVD. Heureusement que c'est encore possible. Elle prend la pile de DVD présente et se met à en chercher un intéressant.

 **-Twilight, Shrek, LOL, Ma première fois... Sérieux, Clarke a des goûts de merde !**

 **-Hé, le Shrek est à moi,** dit Bellamy en la rejoignant.

La garagiste le dévisage un instant.

 **-Quoi ? C'est génial, Shrek ! Mon personnage préféré, c'est L'Ane.**

 **-Il couche avec un dragon.**

 **-Hein?**

 **-Un âne embrasse un dragon, et ce même dragon accouche de bébés dragons qui volent avec des têtes et des queues d'ânes. Enfin j'en sais rien de comment ils sont mais en tout cas leur père est un âne qui parle et leur mère un énorme dragon. Et je ne parle pas de la partie où la princesse se transforme en ogresse car elle a embrassé un ogre, ni du fait qu'un chat porte des bottes et un chapeau mais pas de caleçon.**

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-Ce dessin animé est nul,** conclut Raven.

 **-C'est juste que t'a aucune imagination. On s'en fout qu'il couche avec un dragon, L'Âne est génial. Détend un peu ton string et voit les choses en face,** soupire Bellamy.

 **-Je n'en ai pas.**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-J'ai un shorty, comme tu as pu le constater.**

 **-C'était nul, Raven. Vraiment nul.**

Mais au lieu de trouver la lassitude habituelle dans les yeux de Bellamy lorsqu'elle fait une blague, Raven y décèle tout autre chose. Du désir. En réalité, il est littéralement en train de la déshabiller du regard. Sa réplique semble avoir ravivé en lui certaines envies, et la jeune femme se maudit intérieurement. En plus d'être nulles, ses blagues sont de mauvais goûts.

Elle fait mine de ne pas remarquer son regard insistant, voir intrusif, et saisit un boitier de DVD.

 **-Fast & Furious ! Parfait ! **

**-Tu aimes ?** s'étonne le jeune homme.

 **-Eh, gros macho, les films de voiture ne sont pas que pour les garçons. Et je te rappelle que je travaille dans un garage, donc ça ne devrait pas vraiment t'étonner.**

 **-C'est vrai,** sourit Bellamy. **Mais je suis content que tu aimes. Clarke et Octavia ne regardent que pour Paul Walker.**

 **-En même temps, Paul Walker est sacrément canon.**

 **-** ** _Etait,_** précise Bellamy.

 **-Ta gueule ! C'est triste.**

 **-Quoi, j'ai raison !** la taquine le jeune homme. **Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis encore là moi.**

 **-Et? Je m'en fiche de toi.**

 **-Voyons Raven, je suis super attirant.**

 **-Ah oui ? Depuis quand,** s'exclaffe-t-elle.

 **-Mmmh, depuis que tu mattes en douce mon torse dès que tu penses que j'ai les yeux tournés, ou depuis que tu rougis dès que nous sommes trop proches. Ou peut-être aussi depuis que tu t'assois sur mes genoux et que tu te présente les jambes à l'air devant moi.**

Il l'insupporte. A ce moment là, Raven a vraiment envie de lui coller une grande baffe. Cependant elle réalise qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort. En fait, il a carrément raison. Mais elle préfère encore mourir plutôt que de lui avouer.

 **-Et bien, actuellement tu as un T-shirt, j'ai un pantalon, je ne suis pas sur tes genoux et je ne rougis pas. Donc tu as tort.**

 **-Tu ne me trouves pas attirant ?**

 **-Non,** marmonne Raven en insérant le DVD dans le lecteur avant d'aller s'installer à coté de Bellamy sur le canapé.

 **-Tu disais le contraire hier. Au cas où tu ne te rappellerais pas, tu m'a confié que tu me trouvais super sexy,** insiste Bellamy.

 **-J'ai dit ça pour te faire plaisir. Je t'ai rendu la pareille.**

Raven est une très bonne menteuse, elle le sait.

 **-Pourquoi c'est si mal que ça pour toi d'avouer que je te plaît ?** soupire Bellamy.

Elle se tourne vers lui, le regarde dans les yeux et détache ses mots un par un.

 **-T'es peut-être sexy mais tu n'en reste pas moins un trou du cul,** déclare-t-elle en reprenant les propres mots qu'il a prononcé la veille. **Et un trou du cul c'est pas attirant.**

Cette fois-ci, elle compte bien ne pas détourner le regard et leurs yeux gardent contacts tandis que Bellamy s'approche de son visage. Il penche sa tête dangereusement vers elle, et finit par rompre le contact visuel pour regarder ses lèvres. Leurs visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et elle fronce légèrement des sourcils avant de baisser à son tour le regard. Bellamy semble hésiter, et le pouls de Raven commence à s'accélerer. Va-t-il vraiment l'embrasser ? Quelques secondes passent, l'un dévisageant l'autre, et au moment ou Raven décide de combler l'espace entre eux, Bellamy dirige ses lèvres vers son cou.

 **-Et là ?** chuchote-t-il contre sa peau, le souffle chaud.

 **-Peut-être.**

 **-Je t'attire.**

 **-Oui.**

Visiblement ravi d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Bellamy s'éloigne d'elle et reprend sa place d'origine sur le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres. Quant à Raven, elle tente de reprendre une respiration normale. De toute évidence, Bellamy veut la faire craquer. Il la cherche et pousse leurs limites, pour voir jusqu'où ils peuvent aller. Le problème, c'est que Raven se rend compte qu'elle était prête à craquer, et elle avait d'ailleurs craqué. S'il n'avait pas bougé à ce moment, elle l'aurait embrassé.

Il veut vraiment jouer à ça ? Très bien, ils vont y jouer, et Raven compte bien gagner. Elle ne craquera pas la première.

* * *

Bellamy s'étire, faisant craquer ses os, tandis que le générique de fin de Shrek commence. Il a insisté pour le mettre après Fast&Furious, à la plus grande désolation de Raven. Elle ne comprendra jamais pourquoi la plupart des personnes ont une passion pour les dessins animés, en particulier les Walt Disney. Elle se souvient qu'au collège, et même au lycée, toutes ses amies étaient fans des Disney Princess. Certaines avaient Ariel en fond d'écran de leur iphone, d'autres Cendrillon, et elles écoutaient les chansons d'Aladin en boucle. Elle et Clarke étaient les deux seules à ne pas aimer. En fait, aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelle, elles avaient toujours détesté ça. L'ironie de l'histoire, c'est qu'aujourd'hui le surnom de Clarke est "Princesse". Raven a déjà entendu Bellamy l'appeler comme ça, mais elle sait qu'il n'est pas le seul étant donné que c'est aussi le surnom que Finn lui donne.

 **-Je vais préparer à manger, dit Bellamy,** interrompant ses pensées. **T'aimes la pizza ?**

 **-Tu connais des gens qui n'aiment pas la pizza, toi?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-T'as des fréquentations bizarres.**

Bellamy hausse les épaules, et se dirige vers la cuisine.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une odeur délicieuse flotte dans l'appartement. Bellamy apporte la pizza dans une grande assiette, une part à la main, et la pose sur la table basse.

 **-Bon, ça reste du surgelé mais elle est plutôt bonne,** dit-il la bouche pleine.

Raven est morte de faim. Pourtant elle n'a rien fait de la journée, mais elle n'a pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner... à 13h. Elle prend la part la plus grosse et ils mangent en silence, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle remarque qu'il ne reste plus qu'une part de pizza, et comme elle n'est pas rassasiée, elle la saisit avant que Bellamy ne s'en rende compte. Elle en croque une bouchée lorsqu'il la lui enlève soudainement de la bouche, se saisissant de la part.

 **-C'est la dernière, t'aurais pu demander avant de la prendre!**

 **-Tu me l'aurais pas laissée.**

 **-Exact.**

Raven lui reprend la part et avant qu'il puisse réagir, la lèche de haut en bas. Il la regarde faire d'un air dégouté.

 **-Tiens,** sourit Raven une fois qu'elle a léché toute la pizza. **Tu la veux toujours?**

 **-Bien sûr,** réplique Bellamy en se saisissant de la part. **Il se met à la manger sous ses yeux scandalisés.**

 **-T'es dégueulasse.**

 **-Une pizza reste une pizza. Et puis, c'est assez sexy de manger la nourriture que tu as léché.**

 **-Chacun son délire.**

 **-Ca a quelque chose d'excitant.**

Raven ne sait pas vraiment si elle doit rire ou pleurer. Elle décide de ne faire aucun des deux et va chercher un pâquet de gâteaux, qu'elle ouvre sans ménagement.

 **-Fait comme chez toi, grince Bellamy.**

 **-Il y a des circonstances atténuantes.**

Bellamy finit de manger sa pizza, pas le moins dérangé du monde, et plonge sa main dans le paquet de gâteau.

 **-On va finir énorme si on continue comme ça.**

 **-Ouais, on devrait penser à faire du sport.**

 **-T'as raison, demain je vais sortir avec un masque à oxygène et une combi d'astronaute pour aller faire mon jogging au parc. T'es un génie Raven.**

 **-Je sais. Et je ne parlais pas de ce genre de sport...** répond la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

Bellamy la dévisage un instant, avant de sourire à son tour. Ils se regardent quelques secondes, la tension étant subitement revenue. Elle pourrait entendre l'air crépiter tellement il semble chargé de tension. Raven sait qu'elle plaît à Bellamy, et Bellamy sait également qu'il lui plaît. Seulement ils sont tous les deux trop fiers, l'unique question étant qui craquera en premier. La jeune femme se mordille la lèvre, tandis que Bellamy lui lance un regard inquisiteur.

* * *

 _PDV Bellamy._

Raven vient clairement de lui faire une proposition. Il sait qu'elle meurt d'envie de l'embrasser depuis qu'il l'a renversée sur le canapé hier soir, et se demande juste quand elle osera enfin le faire. Mais il sait aussi qu'elle est trop fière, et que s'il ne pousse pas le destin, elle ne le fera jamais. Elle a monté 3 étages d'escaliers, 3 putains d'étages avec une jambe invalide juste pour prouver qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne. Il sait qu'elle ne l'embrassera pas non plus.

Il hésite un instant. Elle le regarde avec des yeux brûlants de désir, comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Qu'il fasse le premier pas. Ou alors c'est juste son esprit qui l'interprète, mais toujours est-il que c'est ce qu'il fait.

Il se penche vers elle et passe sa main derrière sa tête alors qu'il accroche ses lèvres aux siennes. Raven répond aussitôt au baiser et s'agrippe à son cou, l'approchant encore plus d'elle. Ils finissent par tomber à la renverse sur le canapé tandis que Bellamy approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues entrent en contact et Raven pousse un grognement de plaisir tandis qu'elle joue avec les boucles de ses cheveux. Leurs lèvres se séparent quelques instants, leur permettant de reprendre leur souffle. Bellamy s'appuie sur ses coudes pour la dévisager.

 **-Tiens, cette position me semble vaguement familière,** dit-il, le souffle court.

 **-Pourquoi t'as pas fait ça hier ?** gémit la jeune femme.

 **-Il était 2h du matin lorsque tu as écrasé mon paquet de chips, il me semble. Donc techniquement c'était auj...**

 **-Arrête de parler,** marmonne Raven en reprenant l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Il lui mordille légèrement la lèvre inférieure, la faisant gémir, et elle descend ses mains le long de son dos pour finalement les passer sous son T-shirt. Elle commence à le remonter.

 **-Non,** l'arrête Bellamy, haletant.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Pas maintenant.**

Il se sépare d'elle et se relève, mettant définitivement fin à leur étreinte. Raven semble totalement perdue, et elle fronce les sourcils, un air d'incompréhension se peignant sur son visage.

 **-Pas comme ça,** rajoute Bellamy avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, la laissant seule dans le salon, les joues encore rosies.

Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Uniquement du sexe ? D'ordinaire, Bellamy n'aurait pas dit non. Après tout, il ne connait Raven que depuis 24h et ça pourrait juste être le coup d'un soir comme tant d'autres avant elle. Seulement, là c'est différent pour lui. Raven n'est pas comme toutes ces autres filles, elle est quelque chose de plus, elle a ce truc chez elle, ce petit truc qui fait que Bellamy ne pourra jamais la mettre sur la liste de ses nombreuses conquêtes. Raven lui plaît. Elle ne lui plaît pas seulement physiquement, mais tout chez elle lui plaît, son sale caractère, ses blagues nulles, son fort tempérament, son sarcasme, et les choses qu'il ne sait pas encore sur elle. Même si finalement, ils ne se connaissent pas tant que ça, il refuse de n'avoir que du sexe avec elle. Il l'apprécie et s'ils en viennent à devenir amis, il ne veut simplement pas tout foutre en l'air.

Mais peut-être que finalement, il a déjà tout foutu en l'air. Peut-être qu'ils auraient du continuer, pour qu'il obtienne finalement ce qu'il veut. Il la désire. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Il est totalement perdu, pesant le pour et le contre pour retourner la voir et reprendre où ils se sont arrêtés, quand on frappe à sa porte.

 **-Entre,** soupire-t-il.

Elle ouvre la porte, semble hésiter quelques instants avant de rentrer, puis se plante devant lui, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Pas une seconde ils ne rompent le contact visuel.

 **-Et comme ça ?** murmure-t-elle avant de lâcher ses cheveux, qui retombent en cascade dans son dos.

Elle est tellement plus belle, ainsi. Ses longs cheveux lui cachent les épaules, et elle s'avance d'un pas vers lui. Elle doit percevoir son désir, son envie, son questionnement aussi.

 **-Enlève tes vêtements,** lui lance-t-elle.

Et comme Bellamy ne répond pas, elle rajoute :

 **-Bien, je les enlève en premier alors.**

Et sur ce, elle retire son T-shirt, s'avançant encore d'un pas vers lui, alors qu'il est toujours assis sur le bord de son lit. Il la détaille lentement du regard, passant de sa poitrine, son ventre à ses hanches, en revenant sur ses épaules puis ses cheveux, et enfin son visage. Il se lève et s'approche d'elle.

 **-Raven. Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, à cause de ma façon d'agir, ou alors ce que t'as dit Clarke sur moi, ou je ne sais quoi. Mais je suis pas ce gars-là. Je suis pas le genre de gars qui va profiter de ton corps pour une nuit, puis ensuite t'oublier. Je ne suis pas non plus le gars qui va te dire que tu réagis comme ça parce que tu t'ennuie, et que je ne te désire pas. Je te désire et je te veux, Raven. Seulement ça ne sera pas qu'une nuit de sexe pour moi, et je veux que tu le sache.**

Prenant pleinement conscience de ses paroles, Raven lui sourit timidement, perdant toute lueur de défi dans ses yeux.

 **-Ho,** souffle-t-elle. **Tu veux dire que...**

 **-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas être juste l'une de tes conquêtes, parce que toi tu n'en seras jamais une pour moi.**

 **-Tant mieux.**

Et elle l'embrasse. Cependant ce baiser n'a rien à voir avec leur premier. Elle ne l'embrasse pas comme Bellamy l'a fait. Non, elle l'embrasse avec douceur, avec passion aussi, mais lentement, comme s'ils avaient tout leur temps. Ils ont tout leur temps. Bellamy y répond doucement, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, avant de les faire descendre dans son dos, qu'il caresse de haut en bas. Raven s'accroche au col de son T-shirt et se hisse un peu plus sur la pointe des pieds. Ils prennent un certain temps avant d'approfondir le baiser, chacun découvrant les lèvres de l'autre, profitant de l'instant présent.

Puis soudainement, tout s'accélère. Alors que Raven entrouvre ses lèvres pour permettre à Bellamy d'approfondir le baiser, celui-ci dégraffe son soutien-gorge. Dans un grognement sauvage, il la colle contre elle tandis qu'elle essaie de lui retirer son T-shirt. Il se séparent un instant le temps qu'il le retire, et se rejoignent à nouveau, se collant l'un à l'autre. Il la soulève et elle enroule sa jambe autour de sa taille tandis qu'il essaie de défaire son atèle sur son autre jambe, en vain.

 **-Quelle merde ce truc. Je l'avais oubliée,** râle Bellamy en agrippant les sangles de l'atèle.

Raven pense un instant à Wick, à ce qu'il dirait s'il l'entendait. Elle rit doucement tandis que Bellamy l'amène jusqu'à son lit, où il la dépose.

 **-Pourquoi tu ris?**

 **-C'est mon patron qui m'a fabriqué cette atèle,** souffle Raven.

 **-On s'en fiche,** grogne Bellamy en la couvrant de baisers brûlants.

 **-Lui aussi il a eu du mal à l'enlever,** ajoute-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Bellamy se stoppe et la regarde les sourcils froncés.

 **-Tu t'es tapée ton patron ?**

 **-Juste une fois,** pouffe Raven. **Mais tu es tellement mieux...**

 **-Ca tu ne le sais pas encore,** chuchote Bellamy en reprenant ses baisers, descendant vers sa poitrine.

 **-Alors montre-moi,** répond-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Ayant enfin parvenu à défaire l'atèle de Raven, Bellamy lui retire son pantalon tandis qu'elle fait de même. Elle se presse toujours plus contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, ses lèvres faisant pression sur sa peau.

 **-N'arrêtes jamais,** soupire Bellamy avant de lui retirer ses derniers vêtements.

* * *

Raven se réveille en sentant des fourmis dans sa jambe. Comme tous les matins. Elle gigote un peu en tentant de bouger sa jambe pour réactiver la circulation sanguine. Mais elle est bloquée par quelque chose. Elle constate que c'est la jambe de Bellamy, et tente alors de se dégager doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle finit enfin par se dégager alors que Bellamy remue à côté d'elle.

 **-Hmmmm...**

 **-Désolée,** chuchote Raven.

Mais elle a toujours des fourmis dans sa jambe. Alors elle gigote de plus belle, jusqu'à donner un coup de pied à Bellamy, sans le vouloir.

 **-Ho désolée !** s'exclame-t-elle.

 **-Hmm...**

Il se tourne vers elle, définitivement réveillé.

 **-M'endormir à côté de toi, c'est vraiment sympa... Mais me réveiller, c'est une autre histoire.**

 **-Désolée,** répète encore Raven. **Ma jambe me picotait.**

 **-Ca t'arrive souvent ?**

 **-Tous les matins.**

Bellamy passe son bras autour d'elle, lui caressant l'épaule à l'aide de son pouce.

 **-Il y a encore le brouillard,** murmure Raven.

 **-Tant mieux.**

 **-"Tant mieux" ? Bellamy, c'est pas censé être une bonne nouvelle.**

 **-Pour moi ça l'est. Ca veut dire que tu vas être obligée de rester avec moi..**

 **-Et qu'on va encore en profiter, complète Raven, un sourire aux lèvres.**

 **-Tout à fait,** répond-il en souriant à son tour.

Raven pose la tête contre son torse, en pleine réflexion. Quelques minutes passent dans un silence tranquille, lui caressant ses cheveux. Elle finit par rompre le silence.

 **-Je me demandais.. Enfin j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier.**

Elle lève les yeux vers lui.

 **-Quand toute cette histoire sera finie, enfin je veux dire quand le brouillard sera désactivé, est-ce que nous deux...?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-On est ensemble ?**

 **-Ouh la, c'est un peu tôt pour le dire,** rit doucement Bellamy. **Mais, je t'inviterais sûrement à un premier rdv, et ensuite, on verra bien...**

 **-Sûrement ?**

 **-Ca dépend de ton comportement dans ces prochains jours.**

Raven s'esclaffe.

 **-Je vais tout faire pour décrocher ce rdv alors,** dit-elle en se redressant légèrement avant de poser un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

 **-Je compte sur toi.**

Il l'embrasse à son tour, et la fait basculer au-dessus de lui.

 **-J'ai réussi à te faire craquer en 24h, sourit Raven avec un petit geste de victoire.**

 **-Je t'ai fait craquer en bien moins de 24h,** réplique Bellamy.

 **-Je m'en fous, c'est quand même toi qui a craqué le premier.**

Enfin c'est ce qu'elle veut lui faire croire, en tout cas. Mais une petite voix -en l'occurrence, celle de Bellamy- lui chuchote qu'elle ne le bernera pas si facilement.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir se rapprocher aussi vite de quelqu'un. Comme quoi, en 24h, il peut s'en passer des choses, circonstances atténuantes ou pas.

* * *

 _[Le brouillard fut enfin désactivé, 2 jours plus tard, et Bellamy et Raven purent retrouver tous leurs amis sains et saufs, à leur plus grand soulagement.]_

 _[Malgré les circonstances dramatiques, ils n'hésitèrent pas à profiter l'un de l'autre.]_

 _[Décrétant que Raven l'avait amplement mérité, Bellamy l'invita 1 semaine plus tard pour un vrai rendez-vous.]_

 _[Ils n'eurent pas besoin de second rdv pour comprendre que tout marcherait bien entre eux.]_

 _[Les surprenant un soir sur le canapé, Clarke et Octavia furent ravies de voir qu'elles avaient gagné leur pari.]_

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je le répète, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
